The Tale of Red Uziha
by Red Uziha
Summary: Team Minato was on a mission, but when they got separated, Kakashi and Obito find someone who lost all his memories! All he could remember was his name, Red Uziha. Once back in the village, something happens between Red and Rin, but Obito sees and starts to hate Red. This is the story of how Red regains his memories, finds love, loses a friend, and helps save the Ninja world.
1. Chapter 1

(A Fan-Made spin-off of the Naruto series)

Prologue

Once, a very long time ago, there was a man by the name of Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki and he was the very first jinchūriki of a tailed-beast called the "Ten-Tails". Hagoromo was also one of the first humans to be born with chakra, after he and his brother, Hamura Ōtsutsuki, battled the Ten-Tails, Hagoromo traveled the world spreading his teachings of ninshū and chakra. It was in his belief that peace could be achieved by dividing all chakra amongst everyone and he later became known as the "Savior Of The World" for all his deeds. His two sons, Ashura and Indra Ōtsutsuki, were born years after Hagoromo and Hamura sealed their mother Kaguya Ōtsutsuki due to her power hungry nature. As Ashura and Indra grew over the years and prepared to become Hagoromo's successor, it later became apparent that only one of them could become his true successor. Hagoromo saw Indra as a true prodigy who kept to himself and saw Ashura as the exact opposite, having shown no special abilities or natural talent, but he pushed on through his limitations, growing stronger and more mature because of his struggles and making friends along the way. Hagoromo later chose Ashura as his successor because he came to agree that love, compassion, and cooperation between others would lead to true peace. Upon hearing the news, Indra became enraged at his fathers choice and rebelled, thus starting an endless cycle of hate between the two. On Hagoromo's deathbed, he split the Ten-Tails into 9 Tailed-Beasts and declared that they would always be together despite being separated, he also stated that one day they'd become one again and someone would rise to show them true power. After splitting the Tailed-Beasts, Hagoromo was left weakened and incapacitated for months. On his deathbed, Hagoromo named Ashura his successor and led Indra to jealousy. It was Indra's jealousy and his naïve mind that led him to be manipulated by Black Zetsu, Kaguya Ōtsutsuki's underling. A long war between Ashura and Indra began that continues on through their descendants. Suspecting that Indra or one of his reincarnations would eventually attempt to take Asura's power for themselves, Hagoromo left behind a tablet detailing his history in an attempt to make them reconsider. Only those who possess the Rinnegan can fully decipher the contents of the tablet, while a reader with other dōjutsu such as the Sharingan can still partially interpret the information. However, unknown to him, Black Zetsu had altered the contents of his tablet so he could manipulate Indra's descendants, the Uchiha clan, through the ages into resurrecting Kaguya and initiating the Infinite Tsukuyomi anew. Even though Hagoromo died and his body destroyed, his chakra and consciousness remained and traversed the world throughout the centuries.

A couple hundred years later, a time when war was plaguing the world, the Senju (Ashura's descendants) and Uchiha (Indra's descendants) were in the midst of battle. However, Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha changed that by becoming friends and founding the Hidden Leaf village. However, Madara felt deceived by Hashirama and was led to believe that it was all a ruse. Madara soon deciphered the tablet left behind by Hagoromo that was altered by Black Zetsu and began to lust for power. This led to Hashirama and Madara's battle that went down in history, the place they clashed was later named "The Valley Of End". Madara fell by Hashirama's blade and was presumed dead, but some are still suspicious about the claims of his death. Hashirama later died of natural causes and passed on the title of Hokage to his younger brother, Tobirama Senju, who later died of natural causes as well, the title of Hokage was then passed on to Hiruzen Sarutobi. Years passed and Sarutobi grew older, the time to choose a new Hokage was among them...

Chapter 1: New Faces Broken Memories

Now in the present, Minato Namikaze is out on a mission with Team 7 consisting of Kakashi Hatake, Obito Uchiha, and Rin Nohara. Despite the mission being only a B rank, something didn't feel right and Minato knew it. He could feel an eerie prescience in the forest as they continued on, but no one else noticed it. Suddenly, a kunai with a paper bomb tied to it flew from a tree and exploded. Minato couldn't react fast enough to put his Flying Raijin marking on Kakashi and Obito, but he managed to get Rin out of harms way. Luckily he saved the only medical ninja on their team, so even if Kakashi or Obito had been injured, she could help heal them.

Right as Minato was about to suggest searching for their teammates, several shurriken came hurling towards them. Minato quickly pulled out his special kunai and deflected all the shurriken. He then threw another one of his special kunai towards the area Kakashi and Obito should be, finally he used the marking on Rin to teleport her to where his kunai was. A split second before she was teleported away, Minato told her "Find them!" Right as Rin blinked she found herself on the opposite side of the cloud of smoke, so she quickly got up and called out to her other teammates.

Obito slowly sat up rubbing the back of his head, then he heard the clash of weapons in the distance along with Rin's voice calling out to him and Kakashi. He then looked around and saw Kakashi a few feet away, apparently Kakashi had managed to get them out of the blast radius of the paper bomb before it exploded. Obito said "Wake up, we have to go!" But there was no reply, so he grabbed Kakashi by his collar and shook him while yelling "HEY, GET YOUR ASS UP! WE HAVE TO GO HELP OUT RIN AND MINATO SENSEI!" Obito then heard Rin scream, "AH, OBITO, KAKASHI! HELP!"

Kakashi quickly sat up and punched Obito in the mouth, this shocked both of them. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR, IDIOT?!" Exclaimed Obito. Kakashi then replied calmly, "Because, all your shouting will give away our position and besides, our only goal is to complete the mission." Obito wiped the blood from his lip and looked down, but he couldn't leave Rin behind. "No, I won't leave her behind." Obito said. Kakashi then stated, "Guess that means you're no longer an asset to this mission since you're willing to break the rules. You know those who break the rules are scum." Obito turned away from Kakashi and in a calm voice he said "Those that break the rules and regulations may be scum, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum! If I'm going to be called scum either way, I'd rather break the rules! And if that's not being a proper shinobi, then I'll destroy that idea!"

Obito looked over his shoulder at Kakashi and didn't say a word, he only jumped into the thick brush of trees above. Kakashi couldn't believe what he had heard from Obito, but most of all, what he saw, Obito's Sharingan activated! Maybe it was because of Obito's strong emotions that made him want to save Rin, but Kakashi couldn't allow himself to break the rules. Obito kept moving forward, although, he had no idea where he was going. He stopped dead in his tracks and face-palmed himself for that, now he was lost!  
Obito then noticed someone below on the forest floor, the person was leaning against a tree, probably snoozing. He decided to ask the person if he'd seen Rin or Minato sensei, but he approached cautiously. Obito stopped 3 feet away and said "Um, excuse me, but could I ask you a question?" No response, this person couldn't really be sleeping that well with all the explosions and fighting going on. He knelt down next to him and saw blood stains on his clothes and around his forehead area. Obito was so shocked that he shook the mysterious person to try and wake him, but it didn't seem like it was working./div

Kakashi decided to follow Obito and help him out, that's when he noticed that Obito wasn't that far away. He quickly sprinted in Obito's direction and stopped, what was going on here? "What are you doing Obito, I thought you were going save Rin?" Obito looked back and saw his comrade, "Oh Kakashi! So you decided not to abandon any of us?!" Asked Obito in a happy tone. "Sure, whatever you say. But you didn't answer my question, what's going on here?" Obito then moved to the side to show Kakashi the person he found, but Kakashi said "He's obviously dead, just look at the blood all over." Right as Kakashi finished, the body moved and Obito jumped back with a shocked expression, like he'd seen a ghost.

The nameless person rubbed his head and asked "What, where am I?" Obito stepped forward with an extended hand, "Well, you're kind of in the middle of a forest that's teaming with ninja who aren't too friendly, but don't worry, we're friendly!" He said. The stranger took the hand before him and was lifted to his feet, that's when a striking pain hit him and he put his hands on his head. "You okay?" Asked Obito. "Yeah, just a little sore I guess." Replied the stranger. Obito smiled and said, "Well, I'm glad to hear it! By the way, I'm Obito Uchiha and that silent nuisance back there is Kakashi Hatake! What's your name?" The stranger looked at Obito and saw his eyes and recognized them as the Sharingan, since he knew those eyes, he told them both "My name is Red Uziha, it's a pleasure to meet you both."

Kakashi then broke into the conversation and said "Sorry, but we're kind of busy and you should probably get out of here too." Obito looked at Kakashi with an annoyed face, but that's when Red countered Kakashi's words with "Uh, well, the thing is, I kind of have barely any memory and I don't know where to go." Kakashi face-palmed himself and shook his head, but Obito's face lit up and said "You should come with us! It's not safe out here, but with us, you're in good hands! You could probably even help us out!?" Kakashi looked at Obito in amazement, that's when Red said "Sure, I'll tag along with you guys."

"Now then, we have to find out where they took Rin." Obito said. Kakashi then said, "While you were busy making friends, I tracked her scent and located her." Obito smirked and they set off, he was prepared to save Rin at all costs. The three of them arrived at a small cave opening and stopped, it was now or never. They ran inside and slid to a stop when they saw Rin tied up and under a Genjutsu, Obito started getting angry. Kakashi then whispered, "Obito and I will take care of them, Red, you get her out of here and we'll meet up with you on the outside." Red nodded and he quickly made his way towards the back of the cave while Obito and Kakashi made a diversion.  
Red kneeled next Rin and started untying her, but she was unresponsive. He then made a handsign and released the Genjutsu, that's when the pain shot through his head again. Rin opened her eyes slowly and blinked a few times before she saw someone she'd never seen before, who was this person? "Don't worry, I'm on your side. Obito and Kakashi are causing a distraction while I save you!" Red explained. Rin's eyes started watering at the thought of her comrades working together to save her, but she was moved even more from seeing a complete stranger risking his life to save her. Red stood up and offered his hand to her and she took it without hesitation, then the two of them started to run towards the exit.

Obito and Kakashi were being attacked by a large gang of ninja, but out the corner of his eye he saw Red and Rin being tailed by a pursuer. Kakashi jumped in front of Obito and clashed his sword with an oncoming enemy, Obito then turned his head and did a spinning jump kick to knock back their enemy's. That's when Kakashi used his Earth Style: Mud Wall Jutsu to trap them, Obito then prepared his Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu. Suddenly, one of the ninja formed a handsign with his only free hand and paper bombs on the ceiling began exploding. They both turned around and began running for the exit while watching each other's backs for falling boulders, knocking them out of the way so they could escape.

Rin looked back when she heard the explosions coming from the cave, that's when she noticed their pursuer. She then stopped and pulled out a kunai, but Red moved himself in front of her. He engaged the enemy in hand to hand combat, matching his every move with equal speed and reactions. Red then caught his fist and twisted it while letting go, this sent the enemy spinning into the air. Finally, Red's foot hit the enemy's side and sent him flying into a tree, crushing his bones. Rin looked at Red with an awestruck expression, then her eyes moved back to the collapsing cave.

Kakashi and Obito emerged from the smoke and fell to the ground, gasping for breath. "We made it, Kakashi." Exclaimed Obito happily. "Glad to see that you guys made it out of there in one piece!" Proclaimed Red as he and Rin ran up to them. Rin reached downed and grabbed Obito's hand while Red helped up Kakashi, who was still trying to catch his breath under that mask of his. They all looked at each other and let out a laugh, what a close call! Suddenly, Minato appeared in front of them saying "There you all are!"

Minato was amazed at hearing how well his team did considering the situation they were in, including Red Uziha, whom he just met. "You guys sure went through a lot, but I'm glad to see that you're all okay." Said Minato with a smile on his face. "Sensei, does this mean our mission is complete?" Asked Kakashi. Minato nodded and everyone exchanged a smile, looks like it was time to return to the Leaf village. Along the way, Minato asked Red about everything he could remember about himself, which wasn't much.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Rin's Choice / Obito's Heartbreak

The four of them finally arrived at the Leaf village gate, where Kushina Uzumaki, Minato's wife was waiting. She greeted each of them and introduced herself to Red Uziha, they seemed to get along. While walking back to the Hokage's mansion, everyone greeted Minato and Kushina. Upon seeing this, Red felt that pain in his head again, he stopped and began clenching his fists tightly. Rin looked back and noticed Red standing there, so she walked back to him and asked if he was okay. The pain continued shooting through Red's head as he saw pieces of memories in his mind, he then collapsed.

Red's eyes opened slowly as the stench of smelling-salts entered his nostrils, he then quickly sat up and saw everyone standing around him. He looked at Rin, she was holding his hand and looking at him as if she was worried. Obito shot a dirty look at him and turned away, then started walking to the Hokage's mansion again. "H-hey! Obito, wait up!" Shouted Minato. Everyone began running after him, but Rin stayed behind to help Red up and make sure he didn't collapse again.

A little later, everyone finally arrived at the Hokage's mansion, where the debriefing of their mission would be held. Minato explained the details about what happened, then he introduced Red Uziha and described his situation to the Hiruzen Sarutobi. The Hokage decided to allow Red to stay in the Leaf village as a Leaf ninja, it seemed like the best option at the time since he had no memory. That just left the problem of his housing, but Sarutobi didn't say anything, meaning it was up to Red. After the debriefing of their mission everyone went to Minato's house to celebrate, Kushina was preparing her special celebratory cuisine for them.

Red was lying on the floor looking up at the ceiling, but nothing was going through his mind. He couldn't remember anything about himself, except for his name. Rin then walked in the room and sat beside him, she still had that worried look on her face. "Shouldn't you be out there celebrating with your friends?" Asked Red. Rin shook her head in disagreement and answered, "No, well, I mean I want to be out there, but I'm more worried about how you're doing." He looked up at her and their eyes met briefly, but she turned away quickly. "Why, why are you so worried about me?" He asked. She leaned against the wall and looked to the ceiling before saying, "Because, there's something about you. It's like I can feel your pain and connect with it, but I'm not sure why." He sighed before asking "So you're trying to figure me out?" Rin brushed her hair off the side of her face and replied, "No, I'm trying to understand you, to get to know you, to help you. I guess what I'm saying is that, your pain, I want to help you get rid of that pain and find something better." Red struggled to sit up, but he managed and he turned to face Rin.

In the other room, everyone was celebrating happily because of the successful mission. Everyone except Obito, who was sitting on the couch pouting. Minato walked over to him and sat down asking him "What's wrong? Is this about Rin?" Obito kept staring at the team picture, focusing only on Rin's face. Minato looked at Kushina, who gave him a sympathetic expression. Kushina then walked over and Minato got up saying, "He's all yours." Kushina then said "Hey, come on Obito, this isn't like you at all. What happened to that bright, loud-mouth from before?" He didn't bother responding, in fact, he just wanted to go home and stay there for awhile. "Ya know, I don't think this Obito is the Obito that Rin looks up to?" Kushina stated with a sarcastic tone. Obito then glared at her through his goggles and said "Yeah, maybe I should be more pathetic and vulnerable like Red, maybe she'll notice me then." Kushina was a bit surprised, then she asked "So that's what this is about, you're jealous because Rin's worried about him?" Obito looked back at the picture and didn't say anything, Kushina then said through a sigh "You idiot, why don't you just tell her how you feel?" That remark caught his attention, then Obito looked up and saw Kushina smiling.

Obito got up and went to the bathroom, he had to motivate himself. Back in the room where Red and Rin were, they looked into each other's eyes without saying a word. The water ran from the sink and Obito splashed his face, he knew what he had to do. Red reached out to Rin and she put her hand in his, "Rin, thank you." He said. Obito walked out of the bathroom without his goggles on, he then walked to the door and put his hand on the doorknob. The door opened slowly and as he peered into the room, he saw Rin hugging Red as she said "I'm here for you no matter what." Obito couldn't believe his eyes, he just turned around and left without hesitation, he didn't even look back.

As the door slammed, everyone looked up from their plates and wondered what happened. Minato stood up and walked to the door, but when he looked outside, no one was there. He shrugged and made his way back to the table, his stomach was growling savagely. Rin had just walked out of the room where Red was and she sat at the table, Kushina looked around and asked "Where's Obito?" Everyone exchanged looks and Kakashi blurted out, "He's probably on the toilet or something, I'll go get him!" Kakashi knocked on the bathroom door, but no answer, so he let himself in. No one there, but upon closer inspection he saw Obito's goggles on the counter. Rin had her head propped up with one arm while she looked down at her plate and fiddled around with her food, that's when Kakashi came from around the corner holding Obito's goggles in his hand.

After Minato and Kakashi finished their food, they left to go search for Obito. Kushina and Rin stayed behind to clean up, it was really quiet in there. As Kushina was washing the dishes, she noticed that Rin didnt even touch her food. She turned to Rin and asked "Is something wrong Rin? You normally love my cooking." Rin looked at Kushina then turned away and replied "Not really, I'm just not hungry, that's all." Kushina wasn't buying it, so this time she asked "Does this have to do with what Obito told you?" Rin then looked back at Kushina and said "What are you talking about? Obito hasn't spoken to me since we got back to the village."

It was dark inside Obito's apartment, but he didnt mind the darkness because it matched the way his heart felt. He couldn't believe it, the girl he loved didn't love him at all. His heart felt like it was ripped out, was this how it felt to have your heart broken? Tears rolled down his face as he stared blankly into the darkness, then the pain in his heart moved to his eyes. Obito jumped up and stumbled to the mirror, something wasn't right. He looked in the mirror and saw his Sharingan, but this time it was different, the Mangekyō Sharingan had emerged. Suddenly he felt power surging through him, it was amazing. Maybe this was the answer to his problem, he then looked over at the picture of his comrades. His eyes looked over Rin's face and he felt the pain again, then his mind brought Red into the equation. Obito felt angry, not at Rin, but towards Red for showing up and taking Rin from him. Now Obito knew what he really had to do, he was going to kill Red Uziha and win over Rin with his new power.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Ruse

A week later everyone on Team 7 gathered on the training field, including Red Uziha. Minato thought it was time to test his team and measure their individual strengths, but most of all, their ability to cooperate as a team. Obito then blurted out "Well, when is this shindig going to start! I've got more training to do if I want to become Hokage!" Kakashi looked at him and shook his head in disagreement, Rin had a smile on her face, and Red was leaning against the tree; waiting. Minato then said "Alright guys, here's what we're going to work on. All four of you will be up against me, and your objective is to get these two bells from me. I'll be on full offense as well as defense, but don't be discouraged because I'm also going to be gauging your current strengths while testing how well you all work as a team." The four of them exchanged brief glances and got into fighting stances, Minato then signaled them to begin.

Obito ran forward first with his Sharingan already activated, he immediately went for the bells, but Minato teleported right behind him. "You gotta do better than that, Obito!" Said Minato as he kicked Obito away, then came Kakashi from above. Minato threw several of his special kunai all in separate directions, but Kakashi didn't hesitate and clashed his sword with Minato's kunai. That's when Rin attacked from behind, while Red came from the other side, and Obito's hand emerged from the ground as the clone Minato kicked disappeared. Minato had a smirk on his face then he disappeared and everyone came to a stop, where'd he go?

Kakashi pointed toward the north and said, "He's there!" They all ran forward, but Minato appeared next to Kakashi and dropped to the ground while he spun on his head kicking all four of them away from each other. Apparently Minato had marked Kakashi before he teleported away, what speed. Suddenly, in the blink of an eye, Minato teleported clones by each of them and sent them all to separate locations.

Kakashi stood up and said to himself "So that's why he threw his kunai in all those directions, he wanted to separate us to make working as a team harder." Obito opened his eyes and saw Minato's kunai stuck to the tree, he then stood up and pulled it from the tree while examining the markings on the handle with his Sharingan. Rin looked around and didn't recognize where she was, maybe this was part of Minato's strategy. Red Uziha rubbed the back of his head and looked into the sky, this felt familar to him.

Minato stood in the middle of the training field with his arms crossed, "Maybe I should've made this a bit less challenging for them." He said to himself. Off in the distance, Kakashi walked and walked, but something didn't seem right. The same was happening where Rin was, but she just got frustrated and sat next to Minato's kunai. Red jumped into a tree and climbed to the top, but when he looked out onto the forest, he didn't see the training field anywhere in sight. Back at Obito's location, he snapped his fingers and said "Ha! I got it!"

It finally dawned on Kakashi, he was in a Genjutsu, but how? Red was back on the forest floor, he was dumbfounded trying to figure out Minato's strategy. Rin was looking into the sky, but for some reason the clouds weren't moving. Obito formed handsigns and Minato's kunai glowed, that's when the markings faded away and reappeared differently. Suddenly, Kakashi, Red, and Rin all appeared in front of Obito who was smiling.

"There you guys are!" Exclaimed Obito. Kakashi looked at Obito and asked "But how? I thought we were caught in a Genjutsu." Obito sighed and said in a proud voice "Yeap, we were, but it's a bit more complex than that. Minato sensei threw his kunai in all those different directions not only to separate us, but to also put us under separate Genjutsu. He infused his chakra into each of his kunai and started each Genjutsu after he sent us to separate locations, but he didn't count on my Sharingan being able to see through it all!" Everyone looked at Obito in awe, this was one of the first times Obito used his head instead of just throwing his fists around.

"So how do we get out of here exactly?" Asked Rin. Obito then scratched his head and admitted in an embarrassed voice "Actually, I didn't think that far ahead." Kakashi face-palmed himself, Rin's eyes got wide, but Red was deep in thought. "Hmmm, I think I've got an idea." Objected Red. Everyone turned to him and gave their attention, then he started by saying "Well, since each Genjutsu we were trapped in was a separate one, maybe we need to all release the Genjutsu at the same time to break it." Obito let out a laugh and said "Haha, yeah right! Like that'll work!" That's when Kakashi interrupted Obito's laughter and criticism by saying "Actually, it's worth a try and it's the only idea we've got."

They all stood around Minato's kunai that Obito placed in between them, then they began charging their chakra. All at once they shouted "Release!" The light got really bright, but instantly it faded as they appeared in front of Minato. He looked at all of them with a look of astonishment, then he stood up saying "Congratulations, you all passed!" Obito sounded a bit disappointed when he asked "What, that's it?" Minato walked up to him and put his hand on Obito's shoulder and said "Yeah, you guys worked together as a team and fought me in a way that showed your strength without actually displaying it." They were all surprised by Minato's wise words, but at the same time they were happy that it taught them a lesson, all except for Obito.

Later that night, Red was laying in his bed at the apartment Minato and Kushina got for him. He hadn't slept for a week, something just wasn't sitting well with his stomach. That girl he met, Rin Nohara, was on his mind a lot lately. Maybe a walk would clear his head, so he got out of bed and headed for the door. As he reached for the doorknob, a sudden sensation shot down his spine.

Obito had stayed behind to train some more, but not on the same level as what Minato had in mind. He was going to be using his Mangekyō Sharingan, learning about all its abilities. So far he found out that his right eye allowed him to passed through objects, but his left eye made it possible to teleport himself or objects to his very own dimension. Obito managed to get the hang of both abilities, but he was much more interested in learning how to use Susano'o that was spoken of in old Uchiha documents. Maybe his chakra was too depleted from testing his other abilities to use it, he then sat in front of the stream running through the training field. As Obito looked up at the moon, he thought of Rin, that's when a massive shadow rose above him.

Red was out walking when that same sensation shot down his spine again, but this time it felt different. He conitued to walk until he got to the training field, it looked empty. He looked closer and saw someone familar, Obito was there standing within a cloudy mass of chakra. "What the hell is that?" Red asked under his breath. Suddenly it faded away and Obito fell onto one knee, so Red ran onto the training field to help him. When he got there, Obito was already standing up and glaring at him over his shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Obito. Red looked around and noticed the state the training field was in, he then said "I could ask you the same thing, but with the way this place looks, it's pretty self-explanatory. Also, to answer your question, I was out taking a walk because I can't sleep." Obito had an annoyed look on his face, then it changed to an angry look. Then Obito said in a calm voice, "Just between me and you, I don't like you at all, you get on my nerves, and you took something from me that I've always wanted. Every time we're anywhere near each other, I just get pissed off and think about pounding your face in." Red's face grew pale and his eyes got big as Obito slowly disappeared in the spiraling vortex coming from his eye.

Obito barely opened the door before he fell onto the floor, he had burned up way too much chakra. He struggled to make it out of the doorway, even more to close the door. His entire body began to ache, then he fell to the floor again. The pain was unreal, maybe this is why the Uchiha were told not to use their Mangekyō Sharingan too much. Obito mustered up enough strength to crawl into his bed, but he didn't fall asleep right away because the pain was too great.

Red was still standing in the middle of the training field, he couldn't stop thinking about what Obito said. His words continued ringing in Red's ears, it was like he'd been burned by them. After all, it was Obito who suggested that Red should come back to the Leaf with them and become a memeber of Team 7. What did he mean by 'you took something from me that I've always wanted'? Red's thoughts eventually ended when the sun began to rise, he then turned around and headed back into the village.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Deepening Hatred

Rin had just woken up from a good night of sleep and began stretching, she felt great. "Now then, what to do today?" She said to herself. It then dawned on her, yesterday Minato told his students to take the day off today. Rin frowned and put her face into her pillow once again, she was hoping to spend more time around Red. Right as she closed her eyes, an idea popped into her head, she was going to go directly to his apartment and ask if he wants to hang out.

Kakashi had stayed up the past two nights reading Jiraiya's Make-Out Paradise books, they were surprisingly interesting to him. He didn't have to worry about missions today since Minato told everyone to take the day off, that meant he could continue reading. Kakashi walked to the cabinet while reading the book and opened it, out came some ramen. He then sat onto his bed again and started eating, all-the-while, he continued to read. Nothing was taking his attention away from his reading, not even his normal daily routine.

Minato decided to spend his day off with Kushina, just the two of them. This was long overdue for them, it had been a long time since they were alone together. While she slept, he prepared breakfast in bed for her and cleaned everything up for her. Today Minato's only focus was Kushina, he wanted to remind her that he loves her. As he opened the door and walked in with the tray of food, Kushina rolled over with a smile on her face upon seeing him.

Red slowly made his way through the village, giving himself time to think. He still heard Obito's words clearly, but he still couldn't figure them out. All throughout his time here, Obito never showed any signs of disliking him. Maybe Red just didn't belong here, maybe he belonged somewhere else. Right as he got to his apartment door, Rin was walking up to him with a smile on her face.

"Hey there Red, how's it going?" Asked Rin. Red's mind then trailed off and he wondered what she was doing here on the team's day off, then he said "Well, I just got back from taking a stroll." Rin tilted her head slightly to the side and replied "A stroll, this early in the morning? Or did you even get any sleep?" He looked away and said "No, I haven't slept since I arrived here." The slight smile on Rin's face then became a frown and she told him "Why? Is something bothering you?"

The two of them sat on the bench in front of Red's apartment, Rin desperately wanted to hear what he had to say. She looked at him very attentively, waiting for his reply. Red's face was covered by his hair hanging over it, so Rin couldn't see into his eyes. Through an uneasy voice, he said "I just don't feel like I belong here... At first, being around everyone and all the emotions I experienced with you guys, it started triggering old, painful, broken memories. I didn't like it, but things changed because new memories were made. Although, right when I started to feel like I could stay here, then Obito told me that he doesn't want me here when he was the one that suggested I stay."

Teardrops fell to the ground, Red felt weak. That's when Rin grabbed ahold of his hand and said "You shouldn't feel that way and most of all, it shouldn't matter what anyone has to say. Only you can decide where you belong, if it feels right to you, then don't let that go." Red's face was still hidden as the tears continued to fall, he just didn't know what to do. Rin squeezed his hand and he looked over at her, she still had that attentive look on her face. But why, why did she care so much?

"You know, so far you're the only person who hasn't made me feel like I don't belong here. This whole time you haven't written me off as just another person, you even didn't dismiss me like all the others have. Why is that?" Asked Red. Rin still firmly held onto his hand, then she sighed and said "It's because that's the type of person I am, I care. Also, like I said before, I want to help you get rid of your pain and help you find something better. Not only that, I like you Red."

Hours had passed since Obito fell asleep, but he woke up to his stomach growling. He sat up without thinking and his body started aching, just great. Obito slowly made his way out of bed and to the kitchen area, but his search for food was a bust. He then headed out to get himself something to eat, hopefully he had enough money to fill his gut. Obito was almost there, but something caught his eye. He turned and saw Rin, she was sitting with Red in front of his apartment.

They both sat there, looking at each other. Red never thought he'd hear those words from her, but she said it and it looked like she really meant it. Rin reached over and touched his cheek, but her hand didn't move as she continued looking into his eyes. She still held his hand, only now, he was holding her hand as well. Before they knew it, both of their faces had drifted right in front of each other and they began to kiss. Right as they pulled away, Red felt that same sensation shoot down his spine, but when he looked around, there was nothing except for leaves blowing through the air.

Obito had just warped himself away, he then punched the wall and began to cry. "No way, that bastard." He muttered to himself. His heart felt like it was going to explode, it was unreal. Only this time, he didn't just feel hurt, he was angry. Obito couldn't take it anymore, Red Uziha was going to get it the next time they crossed paths.

Somewhere off in the distance, a shadowy figure started to rise from the ground. "Master, I have found someone who may interest you, someone with a great deal of hate in their heart." Said the shadowy figure. A single Sharingan eye opened and a voice replied "And who might that be, Zetsu?" Zetsu smirked and answered "Someone not too distant from you, a fellow Uchiha by the name of Obito." The man sitting back in the chair then sat forward and signaled his underling to contact the young Uchiha, it was about time for someone to inherit his name, Madara Uchiha.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Loss and Gain

The next day Team 7 was going to be taking on a mission from the Hokage himself, or at least that's what they would be doing if Obito ever showed up. Minato asked them to wait a little longer, but deep inside he was getting a bit worried. Kakashi sort of felt the same, but no one could tell because his face was hidden beneath his mask. Rin sat next to Red, who was leaning against the wall behind him. Right as Minato signaled them to leave, a loud voice yelled out "HEY YOU, ASSHOLE!"

Obito stood there firmly, he fiercely eyed Red Uziha from the distance. Everyone turned around and saw him, but they were shocked at his appearance. His usual blue outfit along with his headband was no more, now he was wearing a pitch black shirt with a chin high collar and dark gray pants. "I'll repeat myself once. Hey you, asshole." Said Obito with a smug look. No one knew what was going on, so they just stood there.

Minato stepped forward and said "Obito, what's this all about?" Obito's expression didn't change as he said "No, not you sensei. Him." His fingered pointed right at Red, who was now standing straight up and balling up his fist. Red felt that sensation again, the same sensation he felt when he encountered Obito on the training field and when Rin kissed him. Something wasn't right, this wasn't the Obito any of them remembered.

Minato and Kakashi both looked at Red, but Rin stared at Obito with a horrified expression. What happened to him? Red stepped forward and asked "What do you want with me?" Right as he'd finished asking the question, Obito was already punching him in the face. Obito had Red pinned on the ground, he kept punching him without signs of stopping.

Almost immediately Minato and Kakashi ran towards Obito, they were prepared to pull him off of Red. Their hands were right on his shoulders, but they passed right through him, like he was a ghost. They fell to the ground and as they turned around, a spiraling vortex was disappearing right where Obito once was. Rin quickly ran over to Red and helped him up, he was bleeding from his nose and mouth. "Where'd Obito go?" Asked Minato with an angry tone.

Obito warped himself into his dimension, then right into the forest outside of the village. That wasnt enough for him, Red Uziha needed to suffer more. He punched the tree and gritted his teeth, why'd they get in his way? "You must be Obito Uchiha, am I right?" Said a voice. Obito turned and saw a figure rising from the ground, but whatever it was couldn't be human.

"I am Zetsu, the humble servant of Madara Uchiha and I'm here to let you know that my master is interested in you." Stated the pale white creature. Obito shook his head and said "I thought Madara Uchiha was dead." Zetsu had a confused look when he said "Then you're naive to think one of your fellow clansmen could be killed so easily because he's alive." The look on Obito's face then changed to an irritated expression and he asked "Well, what does he want with me anyway?" Zetsu's confused look then changed into an oddly twisted smile as he answered "Your hate."

Obito's felt confused and pondered to himself "My hate?" Zetsu immediately interrupted "But moreover, he wants to take you under his wing and offer you power. In return, all he wants is your loyalty." The expression on Obito's face went blank as he thought to himself, what should he do? Maybe with Madara's help, Obito could take down Red for good. Obito then frowned and said "No, I'm not interested in help from him. I have a goal and I will accomplish that goal with my own strength." Zetsu's twisted smile went back to a straight face as his body slowly submerged into the ground, but he said in a sinster voice "In good time you will be, but until then, I'll be keeping an eye on you."

The remaining members of Team 7 gathered in the Hokage's office, there was a lot of tension between everyone. "Minato, I thought I sent you and your team on a mission. Why are you all still here?" Asked Sarutobi. Minato slammed his hand on the desk and said "It's Obito, he attacked Red." Sarutobi's facial expression then changed and he replied "Well then, do you know what brought on this attack? It might help us if we know the cause of the conflict." Minato looked over his shoulder at Rin as she tended to Red's wounds, but he turned back to Sarutobi and shook his head.

"Very well, as of now, Obito Uchiha is suspended from Team 7." Exclaimed Sarutobi. A look of shock fell over Kakashi, Red, and Rin's face when they heard his decision. Kakashi stood up and shouted "But he's a part of our team!" Before Kakashi could say anything else, Sarutobi interrupted "I am well aware of that, but he also attacked a member of your team and fled the scene without any explanation. My decision is final." They had no choice, Obito couldn't participate in Team 7's affairs for the time being.

In the hallway of the Hokage mansion, Team 7 walked in a very sluggishly manner. The news had all of them feeling down, but there wasn't anything they could do about it. No one could believe it, Obito dreamed of being Hokage and his outburst probably prevented that now. "It's not right, he doesn't deserve this." Mumbled Kakashi. Minato stopped and said "I know what you mean, but there's a good chance that Obito might've done the same if Lord Third hadn't suspended him from the team. All we can do now is prepare for the Chunin Exams and see if this all blows over."

Kakashi and Minato had went separate ways, but Rin stayed behind to make sure Red got home. She was worried about him even more than before, he'd been through a lot since he got here. They both walked in silence, there wasn't much that could be said. Soon they got to Red's apartment and stopped out front, it was time for the two of them to part ways until tomorrow. Right as Red began to walk away, Rin grabbed his hand and stopped him.

"Wait! Can I talk to you for a few minutes?" Asked Rin. He turned around and saw an expression he'd never seen on her face before, it was sadness. Rin didnt let go of his hand, she just held it and said "What are you going to do now? I know how you were feeling before, like you didn't belong here, but does what happened mean that you're going to leave?" Tears started to build in her eyes and Red knew what this was about, she didn't want him to go.

"Honestly, as much as I want to just leave, I can't. If I go now, I'd be leaving behind the one thing that makes me feel like this could be my home." Stated Red. The tears started rolling down Rin's cheeks and she asked "What do you mean? After all you've been through, I can't see any reason why you'd want to stay." Red looked down at their entwined hands and said "Do you remember how you said you wanted to help me get rid of my pain? Well, you did it. Being around you makes the pain fade, I know you can see it. Also, because of you, I found something better." Rin's face lit up slightly when she asked "Y-you did? What?" Red let go of her hand and wiped the tears from her eyes, "I found you, you're my reason." He said.

Rin began to blush, he'd said what she hoped for. Before Red finished wiping the tears away, she reached up and grabbed his hand again. "Thank you, for not wanting to leave." Said Rin. Red looked into her eyes, something was different about them: they sparkled brightly as she looked at him. They both stood there smiling because now they knew, they have each other.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Chunin Exams: Anko vs Rin!

Nearly a month passed and the Chunin Exams were about to begin, everyone had trained hard to get here. Kakashi managed to perfect a few new jutsu, but doubted he'd need to use them. Rin learned more about medical Ninjutsu and learned how to heal herself without weaving handsigns, she even got to train with her teammates a few times. Red Uziha picked up some new Jutsu from his comrades, he even developed a new power, but was told not to use it unless it was a life or death situation. Minato said that Team 7 was sure to turn some heads, he made sure of that by overseeing their training sessions. Whether they passed or failed was solely up to them now.

The remaining finalists all gathered in the Chunin Exam Stadium, there was 8 of them total and only 4 would pass. Surprisingly, all of Team 7 had made it there, including ex-Team 7 member, Obito Uchiha. Aside from Team 7 being there, there was Maito Gai, Anko Mitarashi, Asuma Sarutobi, and Iruka Umino. The first round was completely one-sided, Iruka was shamefully defeated by Asuma. The announcer then stated "Next up is Anko Mitarashi and Rin Nohara, please make your way to the arena."

Rin looked over at Red and smiled, she wanted to reassure him that she'd be just fine. He smiled back and nodded, Rin then headed to the arena for her match against Anko. Along the way she passed Obito, he was hardly noticeable after a month. She continued down the hallway and out the corridor, the light grew bright. There she was, standing in front of Anko Mitarashi who tapped her foot impatiently.

"Took you long enough! Now can we get started?" Bellowed Anko. The announcer nodded and jumped away from the arena, it was about to begin. Rin looked over her opponent, trying to find any weak spot she could. Before Rin could fully analyze her, Anko dashed at her and pulled out a kunai. Right as Anko swung her kunai, Rin countered with her own and sparks began to fly.

They clashed several times before Anko knocked the kunai out of Rin's hand, leaving her open for an attack. Suddenly, Anko's free hand turned to snakes and lunged toward Rin. "Striking Shadow Snake!" Said Anko in a growl as one of the snakes caught Rin's hand. Her hand fell to her side as the poison spread, her arm was paralyzed. Rin's only chance now was to administer one of the antidotes she carried, but it's not like Anko would let her do that.

"Why don't you just give up? The poison will soon paralyze you completely!" Anko urged. Rin gritted her teeth as she felt the poison kicking in, but she threw herself forward and punched Anko with her unparalyzed hand. "Because I made a promise!" Said Rin through pants. Right as Anko sprung up to attack her enemy again, Rin jumped and pushed down on Anko's head. Anko hit the ground and rolled back to her feet again, but before she could attack, Rin kicked her right under the chin.

Anko flew into the air and Rin fell to the ground, the poison began spreading faster. As Rin began to pick herself up, Anko was landing on her feet and running toward Rin. "Fire Style: Dragon Fire Jutsu!" Shouted Anko as flames spewed from her mouth. Rin couldn't use either of her arms now, so she rolled several times to get out of the Jutsu's range. As the flames blazed past her, Rin slowly raised her head up only to see Anko standing over her with a sinister smile.

Anko's foot then connected with Rin's ribcage, the kick was hard and powerful. Another kick sent Rin rolling and as she came to a stop, Anko made her way over. She stood there with her foot right over her enemy's chest, this was it. Anko's foot started going downward, but it suddenly came to a stop and she screamed out in pain. Rin looked over at Anko and saw her clawing feriously at her shoulder, what had happened?

"DAMMIT! Why now?!" Anko growled as she fell to her knees. Rin sat up slowly and swung her leg towards Anko's chest, the impact was effective. Anko doubled over in pain, it looked like she was suffering. Right as Anko was about to hit the ground, the announcer appeared and caught her. "Looks like we have oursleves a winner." Stated the announcer as he slung Anko over his shoulder and signaled the paramedics to come over.

Every person in the stadium was on the edge of their seats, the looks on their faces said it all. "Anko Mitarashi is unable to battle, the winner of this match is Rin Nohara!" The announcer exclaimed. The entire stadium erupted in cheers, the match set high expectations for the next two. Everyone was cheering, everyone except for Red and Obito. Red squeezed the handrail so tight that it began to bend in his hand, but Obito sat there silently with his eyes closed.

Minato put his hand on Red's shoulder and said "It's alright, go to her." That's when Red immediately jumped over the railing and landed in the arena, he then ran over to Rin who was struggling to sit up. He kneeled down next to her and asked "You okay?" She winced as she turned to look at him, then she said "I'll be fine once the antidote is administered." He reached down and helped her up, but she could barely use her legs now. Rin began to fall, but Red sweeped her off her feet and right into his arms.

The announcer looked over at Anko being hauled away on the stretcher, then over at Rin who was being carried by Red. "Now, onto the next match! Kakashi Hatake and Maito Gai!" Proclaimed the announcer. The stadium then got quiet as Gai walked into the arena, but no sign of Kakashi. An expression of impatience fell over the announcers face, but Gai interrupted "Please excuse my Eternal Rival, he'll be here shortly!" Gai had a goofy smile on his face and he gave a thumbs up to his dad, who shot the same goofy smile and thumbs up back at Gai.

Inside the corridor, Kakashi walked sluggishly while reading. He didn't even bother looking up, until he bumped into someone that is. Kakashi looked up from the book and saw Red carrying Rin, that seemed odd to him. "You know that you're match is about to start, right Kakashi?" Asked Red. Kakashi's eyes grew hide in embarrassment, then he ran past rambling incomprehensible words.

Red looked over his shoulder and watched as Kakashi ran out of the corridor, he then sat Rin up against the wall. He reached into Rin's medical supply pouch and pulled out the antidote, something about this felt familar. His eyes looked over the syringe in his hand, then over Rin, but he couldn't figure it out. Red then stuck the needle into Rin's arm and injected the antidote, although, it'd take a little longer to kick in. He then pulled her up and placed her arm over his shoulder to support her as they walked back to the spectator area.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Kakashi vs Gai

Right as the announcer was about to say that Gai wins by default, Kakashi came running out of the corridor. "Sorry about that, I was running late." Said Kakashi through pants of breath. Gai looked over at Kakashi, smiled and said "It's about time, Kakashi Hatake." The announcer raised one hand and exclaimed "Now, the match between Kakashi Hatake and Maito Gai begins!" As the announcer jumped out of the arena, Gai already started dashing towards Kakashi with incredible speed.

Kakashi reacted with nearly equal speed and met Gai's attacks with hand-to-hand combat, the two didn't hesitate at all against each other. Right as Kakashi was about to land a successful attack on Gai, he ducked and shouted "Leaf Hurricane!" Gai's legs sweeped the ground knocking Kakashi backwards, but Kakashi threw his hands back and flipped off the ground. Kakashi landed on his feet and didn't see Gai anywhere, then he heard "Dynamic Entry!" Gai's foot met Kakashi's back and sent him flying forward, but as Kakashi started to slide across the ground, he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Gai looked around with a confused look on his face, "What? Where's Kakashi?" Asked Gai. A hand then reached from the ground and grabbed Gai's foot, but Gai's free foot stomped the ground. Suddenly, the ground cracked beneath his foot and Gai went flying into the air with Kakashi holding onto his foot. Kakashi then let go of Gai's foot and the two of them began clashing again, but this time Gai slipped up. Gai was kicked on the back of his head and he flew downward, but right as he was about to hit the ground, Gai summoned Ningame, his summoning Ninja Turtle.

Smoke errupted from the impact and all views of the arena was obstructed, but Kakashi dived right into the cloud of smoke. Suddenly, the entire cloud of smoke began swirling around and Gai's voice yelled "Severe Leaf Hurricane!" Kakashi took cover behind a tree as all the smoke and debris flew everywhere, he could barely see. Soon the strong winds blowing the smoke away died down and Kakashi walked from behind the tree, Gai stood on top of his summoning turtle: Ningame. They both looked at each other, then a voice from the stadium yelled out "Show him your Power of Youth my son!"

The voice was Maito Guy's father, Maito Dai. Gai looked into the stadium and saw his dad giving him a thumbs up, then Gai nodded. Suddenly, a strong gust of wind built up around Gai as his hands covered his face. Gai's skin started to turn beat red and in a deep voice he said "4th Gate, Gate of Pain! OPEN!" Right as Kakashi looked up at Gai, he disappeared from sight and appeared in front of Kakashi.

Gai kicked Kakashi into the air and kept on kicking him higher and higher, until finally Gai grabbed ahold of Kakashi. It felt like Kakashi was being wrapped up by a snake, he couldn't break free. Almost instantly, they began plummeting downward in a spinning motion. Gai let out a cry and screamed "Primary Lotus!" The both of them smashed into the ground, the impact shook the entire stadium.

As the smoke cleared, Gai was standing over Kakashi. Right as the announcer jumped down from the stadium, Kakashi disappeared and a log was in his place. Gai then fell on one knee and winced from the pain, "But how?" He asked. Kakashi walked from behind a tree and said "When I took cover earlier, I sent a clone out to distract you." As Gai collapsed, he smiled and stated "Very well played, my Eternal Rival."

Minato was standing next to Kushina in the spectators area looking down into the arena, all that was left was the final match. Right as Kakashi was declared as the winner by the announcer, Red's hand tapped Minato on the shoulder. "Since I'm up next, could you two please keep an eye on Rin for me?" Asked Red. Kushina looked back and when she saw Rin, she immediately agreed to watch over her. Minato looked at Red and said "Obito is your opponent, this fight is in your hands. Also, don't forget what I said about using 'that' power."

Kakashi helped Gai to his feet and walked him over to the medical team, he didn't want Gai to suffer despite how annoying he is. The announcer then stated "Now, the final match is about to begin! Red Uziha and Obito Uchiha, report to the arena!" Kakashi looked back at the open arena and sighed, two of his friends would be fighting each other. Right as Kakashi began walking towards the corridor, Red emerged from the dark hallway. The two of them stopped and bumped fists before going separate ways, it was now or never.

Obito sat quietly in the dark hallway, but he didn't bother opening his eyes. Suddenly, over the intercom he heard "Now, the final match is about to begin! Red Uziha and Obito Uchiha, report to the arena!" Obito's eyes opened and his Mangekyō Sharingan glowed violently, he was ready to end Red's existence. The spiraling vortex overlapped his visual field and before he knew it, he was passing through his dimension and appearing in the arena. Red Uziha stood there looking right at Obito, while Obito looked up into the spectator area and whispered "Soon, nothing will be in my way."/div


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Red and Obito clash!

The announcer looked towards the two competitors and raised one hand, it was about to begin. "I hope you two are ready, these people are expecting quite a show." Remarked the announcer. Red and Obito began glaring at each other, tensions built up throughout the entire stadium. The announcer then lowered his hand and jumped out of the arena, signaling for them to begin. Obito immediately slammed both of his hands on the ground and shouted "Uchiha Flame Formation!"

Everyone in the stadium was shocked when the fiery red barrier rose from the ground, it kept everyone out of the arena and everyone else in the arena. Minato looked into the arena in horror, what was Obito planning? He looked back at Rin and immediatly he knew that this was about her, Obito planned on killing Red. Minato's hand touched the barrier, but it burned his hand upon touching it. Apparently Obito planned ahead to keep everyone out of his way, not even Minato could stop the match.

Back in the arena, Red looked around and saw the barrier that trapped them inside. "Obito, what are you doing?" Asked Red. Obito just glared at him and without saying a word, he charged at Red. Red sent a punch towards Obito, but his hand passed right through him. Right as Red passed through him completely, Obito sent a kick right at his opponent. Red barely caught Obito's leg and twisted it, sending Obito spinning in the air.

Obito spun in the air, but kept his Sharingan focused on Red completely. He saw Red's knee and elbow move in unison to initiate a scissor attack, Obito immediately focused his Mangekyō Sharingan on the attack. Suddenly, Red felt himself being pulled into the vortex coming from Obito's eyes. He then pulled a kunai from his pouch and threw it at Obito, but as it began to get close to Obito's face, it began passing through him.

Red then fell to the ground as the kunai passed through Obito, but Obito spun around and caught the kunai as it fully went through him. The kunai flew back at Red, but this time with a paper bomb around the handle. Almost immediately, Red kicked a rock from the ground and sent the kunai into a nearby tree. Right as the tree exploded into flames, Obito began forming rapid handsigns and shouted "Fire Style: Explosion Storm!" A spiraling stream of flames raged downward at Red, but he didn't bother moving.

The searing flames blazed down onto Red and kept burning, Obito then landed nearby to watch his enemy melt away. Suddenly, a shocked expression fell over Obito's face as a figure jumped from the flames. Red stood there completely engulfed in flames, but he wasn't burning. "What is this?" Asked Obito. He watched as Red raised one hand away from both of them and the flames covering him began swirling right into his hand, "Flame Manipulation." Answered Red in a calm voice.

Red sighed as the flames began dissipating in his palm, he was lucky that Obito's Jutsu didn't affect him. They both stood there and without saying a word, they both charged at each other. This time Obito engaged Red in hand to hand combat, but he held himself back due to being able to read Red's every move. Red sent a kick at Obito's face, but he ducked perfectly and grabbed Red's leg. Obito began spinning on the heel of his foot while holding onto Red's leg, "It's over." He said.

Obito let go Red's leg and sent him flying towards a tree, but Red landed vertically. Red stood on the tree and looked at Obito, who was now covered in a massive cloud of chakra. "Susano'o!" Obito said as the cloud of chakra stabilized and turned into a boney goliath. Red felt a shiver go down his spine, he couldn't believe that this was Obito. The Susano'o hovering over Obito began amassing chakra in its palm and a shuriken formed, it was in the same shape as his Mangekyō Sharingan!

Red looked ahead in horror, Obito was prepared to attack him with that weird shuriken. Before Red could begin forming handsigns, Obito shouted "Kamui Shuriken!" The massive shuriken hurtled towards Red, all he could do was cancel his chakra flow and fall from the tree. As the Kamui Shuriken flew overhead and hit the tree, Red rolled to his feet and noticed the tree disappearing into the same spiral vortex that came from Obito's eyes. Right as Red turned to face Obito again, there were several more Kamui Shuriken heading his way.

Obito smirked and let out manical chuckle, "It's over for you!" Red began running towards the oncoming barrage Kamui Shuriken, he had no choice. As the attack began closing in, Red hopped upward and shifted his body to the side. Obito watched closely as Red maneuvered his way between the Kamui Shuriken and escaped, but Obito raised his open palm and closed it. Suddenly, all the Kamui Shuriken combined into one and reversed its direction back towards Red.

As Red was about to be hit by the massive Kamui Shuriken, he suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind Obito in his Susano'o. Obito began turning to attack, but Red quickly kicked Obito with enough force to break him out of his own Susano'o. Right as Obito flew through air, the very same Kamui Shuriken that was headed towards Red connected with Obito's abdomen. Red stood within the slowly dissipating cloud of chakra and he raised his head, revealing his secretly obtained power. He had used the power he was only supposed to use in a life or death situation: the Mangekyō Sharingan.

Obito fell onto the ground in his dimension and coughed up blood, the hit from his Kamui Shuriken had left a huge gash going across his chest. He tried to sit up, but fell onto his back again from the pain. "How could he have possibly done that? There was no way to escape!" Exclaimed Obito as he punched the ground next to him and forced himself in an upright position. Obito's looked up and he releazied that he could barely see, his eyesight began deteriorating from overusing his eyes. He lowered his head and gritted his teeth, but he slowly stood up and said "If I'm going to go blind, I want the cause to be from obliterating Red Uziha!"

Red fell onto one knee and started panting heavily, this was his second time he knew that he used his Dojutsu. Now he knew why Minato Sensei didn't want him using these eyes, the cost was too great. His hand hit the ground hard and he slowly lifted himself up, Obito was sure to emerge from the vortex soon. Right as Red steadied himself enough to stand, the spiraling vortex appeared and Obito fell from it with blood dripping from his chest. They both looked at each other with weary expressions, but Obito asked "How'd you get those eyes?"

Obito was curious and a little angry, knowing the person he wanted to destroy had obtained the same eyes as him. Red looked away and began "Well, after I ran into you on the training field, I went home that morning and Rin was there. She could tell something was wrong, so she stayed and talked me through it. Once we went our separate ways, I started realizing that I had feelings for her and little did I know that she had feelings for me as well. When I found out and we actually talked to each other about it, the Sharingan suddenly formed in my eyes, but I'm guessing the fact that I had the Sharingan was locked in my subconscious without me knowing."

Red sighed and continued "The sudden appearance of the Sharingan in a non-Uchiha shocked us, so we consulted with Minato Sensei and the Hokage. The next day Team 7 was called to the Hokage mansion, apparently someone found some information on my clan: the Uziha Clan. My clan was tied into the legend of all Dojutsu: the Byakugan, Sharingan, and something called the Rinnegan. In a lot of old texts, it's said that the Uziha Clan created them and passed on their secrets to others. However, somewhere along the way, my entire clan was wiped out and all their secrets disappeared with them, but I might have memories of my clan. It's said that a Sharingan guided by love can unlock its full potential unlike a Sharingan guided by hate, that's how I awakened the Mangekyō"

Obito had a look of both shock and confusion on his face, "I see, well it won't change anything." He said. Red focused his eyes on Obito, he felt a stronger sensation than ever before shoot down his spine. Suddenly Obito's Susano'o emerged, Chakra violently swirled around as it began becoming solid. The look on Obito's face was complete and utter disdain, he had no intention of stopping. Red got into his Taijutsu stance and watched as Obito's Susano'o formed a blade in each hand, this fight was far from over.

Red began dashing at the colossal beast, but before he could make it, one of its swords swung down. The impact was massive, giant boulders flew into the air, and the few nearby trees began uprooting. Obito had a devious smile on his face, but then he saw Red on the bottom of one of the boulders hurtling through the air. Red began understanding one of his right eye abilities more now, the Shadow Step was handy when weaving between attacks. Obito swung both of his Susano'o swords towards Red, but as the swords destroyed the boulder, Red suddenly appeared on another boulder.

"Quit running, will you?" Shouted Obito as he kept swinging Susano'o swords rapidly. Red then appeared next to the barrier Obito summoned at the beginning of their match, he was now trapped. The massive swords began hurtling downward, then Red focused his left eye on them and suddenly an explosion redirected them. As Obito's Susano'o leaned back, a shadow fell behind it and Red immediately used Shadow Step. Red appeared right behind the Susano'o and used his left eye again, "Bloom!" Red shouted.

The explosion sent Obito's Susano'o smashing into the barrier and Red slid in the other direction, but he flipped and landed on his feet. His eyes began bleeding and he started wobbling on his feet, "Dammit." Mumbled Red. The smoke began clearing between Obito and Red, they both glared at each other with their bleeding eyes. Almost immediately, they began running towards eachother with their fists out. Both of them punched each other right in the face, the impact caused them both to fall back.

They both fell to the ground, the barrier Obito put up began crumbling, and shattered. Before either of them could get up, several shinobi were already in the arena running towards them, including Minato. Obito turned his head and frowned while saying "Not this time, Sensei. This isn't over, Red Uziha" Red lifted his head up slightly and saw Obito being sucked into the vortex, he got away. Minato slid to the ground next to Red and frantically asked "Red, what happened?" Right as Red was about to say something, he lost consciousness and drifted off.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Masterminds in the Shadows

Far off in the distance, Madara was hunched over and coughing. It wouldn't be long before he reached his limit, but Madara refused to leave this world before his plan was set into motion. As Madara leaned back into his thrown, a figure shrouded in the shadows emerged and said "You must be Madara Uchiha, correct?" Madara looked at this mysterious person and wondered how he got into his underground lair, then he began coughing again. "Worry not about how I stumbled upon your hideaway, but more about the proposition I'm here to make." Stated the man in the shadows.

Madara leaned forward and asked "A proposition you say?" A foot stepped forward and an immensely muscular man emerged from the shadows, something about his appearance seemed off. "Yes, the proposition I speak of isn't so much a proposition, more like a suggestion given based on the intel I have acquired. I've been aware of your prescience since your so-called 'death' and I've been keeping a close eye on you, but don't get me wrong, I'm here to offer my loyalty, intel, and power to you." The mysterious man stated. Madara kept his one Sharingan eye focused on him and unhesitatingly said "Continue."

The man's eyes lit up with a look of wicked enjoyment, then he said "I know that you are getting weaker and I know that the real reason you're alive is because of the Gedo Mazou behind you, but even with its immense husk, you're coming close to death. That is why I'm here, there's a secret method of revival that was created by a certain clan and I would like to use it on you." Madara showed no emotion on his face, but he was indeed shocked at all the intel this man had. "Also, consider this a means of how you can speed up your own agenda and let me just clarify this for you, I'm only doing this because I wish to see how things go. Consider it an act of kindness between two people with similar interests, the only difference is that your interest can be attained faster. So Madara, what will it be?"

Madara gripped the armrests of his thrown and he rose to his feet, then he walked slowly over to the wall. "Hmmm, you make very valid points and you seem to have some very useful intel. However, I'm not sure if you can be trusted." Madara remarked. His hand touched the wall and he continued in a mocking tone "So let me just clarify this for you, if you even think about betraying or manipulating me, I will use unparalleled relentless force to get the notion across that you should never take me as a fool." Right as Madara finished, a shockwave caused the entire wall to come crashing down.

The two of them didn't say a word, they just eyed each other down from where they stood. Then out of nowhere, the mysterious man let out a laugh. "How quaint, you threaten the person offering you life?" Stated the man. The tension that once overtook the cavern was now fading away, Madara now felt like this bargain might be useful. "Very well, I accept your offer. When shall it be done?" The mysterious man turned around and began walking away while saying "All in good time, Madara..."

As the cavern grew quiet again, Madara slowly made his way back to his thrown. Through coughs Madara said "Zetsu, did you catch all that?" Zetsu rose from the ground and answered enthusiastically "Of course I did!" Would you like me to keep an eye on him?" Madara looked up and glared at Zetsu, then he said "Also, it's time to check up on that young Uchiha." Zetsu slowly sunk into the ground and Madara had a wicked grin on his face, soon his ambition would begin.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Aftermath

One day had passed since the Chunin Exams and the victors were named, only three of the possible four made it: Asuma Sarutobi, Rin Nohara, and Kakashi Hatake. Unfortunately Red Uziha and Obito Uchiha were disqualified when several Jonin entered the arena, but that was only expected of them after the barrier came down. Minato was unable to catch Obito this time and Red ended up in the hospital after overusing his eyes and exhausting his chakra, even Rin was hospitalized after her match with Anko. The Hokage was informed of Obito's intentions, so Sarutobi ordered that Red and Rin be guarded by Anbu Black Ops to prevent another attack from Obito. Although, while these events were taking place, Red Uziha was still unconscious from his match with Obito and completely unaware of the outside world.

Rin awoke to bright sunlight shining through the window, she looked around and didn't recognize where she was. The last thing she remembered was Red helping her up after her match with Anko, after that it was blank. She sat up slowly and winced from the pain that shot through her ribs, three of them were broken. As she began moving, Rin realized that her body felt heavy, probably from that poison Anko used on her or the grogginess of sleep. She pressed both her hands on opposite sides and began healing herself, but out the corner of her eye, she saw Red on the other side of the room.

Without thinking or hesitating, she jumped out of bed and stumbled her way over to him. Red was lying in the bed, hooked up to a heart monitor, and there were bandages over his eyes. Despite the pain shooting through her sides, Rin felt worried about him. She reached down and grabbed his hand, but he didn't squeeze her hand in his like he normally did. Rin's eyes began to tear up, but then she noticed a look of discomfort on his face, was he dreaming?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Recollections pt. 1

Red opened his eyes and found himself submerged in complete darkness, he couldn't even move. This reminded him of when he woke up and saw his friends for the first time, Kakashi and Obito. Red's eyes widened and he remembered, before he woke up here, he was locked in battle with Obito. He had to regain his consciousness and search for Obito before he tried anything else, but Red was immobile. Suddenly, he heard a voice that said "It's time to wake up, my son."

The voice was calm, soothing, and it felt so familar to him. Red closed his eyes and began searching his mind, but he couldn't match a face to the voice. There it went again, the voice said "If only your father was here to see you, I know he'd be proud." Those words stirred up emotions within Red, that's when he began feeling pain in his head. Images began pouring into his mind and he now knew, the voice was from... his mother.

Red sat up quickly and as his eyes opened, a bright light shined throughout the room. As the light began to dim, he saw her there at the door, his mother: Mioki Uziha. She had the appearance of a beautiful young women, she wore an all white kimono with a black belt tied around the waste and a symbol on the back of the kimono, her hair was silver: almost like a metallic color, and her eyes were sky blue. Red couldn't believe it, he was finally beginning to remember everything. Mioki walked over to his bed and sat on the edge, "You look pale, I hope you're ok." She said.

After Mioki left the room, Red got out of bed and stood in front of the mirror next to his dresser. For some reason he looked older than he remembered, but this wasn't the time to worry about that. He got dressed and exited the bedroom, but he was abruptly interrupted when someone ran into him and knocked down. Red rubbed his backside and looked up at the person standing in the doorway, it was his old friend: Blitz Akiami. "Sorry about that buddy, I was just wondering what was taking you so long, so I decided to check on you." Stated Blitz as he offered his hand to Red.

Red took the outstretched hand and was hoisted to his feet, "Thanks for the concern, I sort of just woke up." He answered. Blitz shook his head and shrugged while saying "Another late night, huh? That weird chakra you sensed yesterday must be really bugging you." They stood in the doorway without saying a word, but Blitz broke the silence and said "Well, you better grab some breakfast and head to the training field. I told Allison to meet us there." That name made Red's stomach flutter, Allison was the girl he met 3 years ago and ended up falling in love with after all they went through together. "Alright, I'll meet you guys there. First I have to talk to my mom before leaving, last night she said she had something important to tell me." Red replied.

Red walked into the kitchen and saw his mother at the table drinking her special tea, "Good morning." She said without looking up. He sat down at the table and looked at the plate of food in front of him: bacon, toast, and eggs. "Go on, eat up. We'll talk once you finish." Stated Mioki as she brought the cup to her lips. Minutes later, Red finished the last of his breakfast and washed his dishes. As Red sat back down at the table, his mother looked up at him with a serious expression: something he rarely saw from her.

Through a short sigh, Mioki began by saying "The reason I have to talk to you, it's about your powers. There was a sort of discovery amongst the village council, we are finally grasping a solid understanding of your true abilities." Red felt a little surprised, but he also felt curious and he asked "My powers and true abilities?" Mioki took another sip of her tea and answered calmly, "Yes, we've have a possible theory and so far, the results are somewhat of proof. We believe that because of your unique bloodline, Uziha and Uchiha, you were born as the reincarnation of the legendary Sage of Six Paths or someone closely related to him."

Red's heart dropped when he heard that, then he asked "But how is that even possible?" Mioki closed her eyes and said "Well, it's my belief that since the Uchiha have such a close connection to the Sage and that our unique and pure Uziha genes are a mixture of several clans, it triggered an unusual mutation within you and by seeing this, the Sage chose you as his successor. That is my theory, which you've proven thus far." Red scratched the side of his head, this sure was a lot to process. Mioki then continued "Also, it seems that your chakra pool along with your healing ability has yet to truly emerge. You might barely be scratching the surface, but it seems that your power grows at an accelerated rate depending on your emotional state."

The room grew silent and Mioki knew her son was still processing all the information, but she still had a rising concern about something else. "Red, my son, there's still something else you must know." She said. Red looked up at his mother, she had tears in her eyes. "What is it mom?" He asked. Before Mioki could answer, Blitz bursted into the room and exclaimed "Yo Red, what's the hold up?!" Red turned his head and saw Blitz shooting him an impatient look, then he turned to his mother and she said "It's okay son, go with your friends. I'll be here later and we can finish talking then."

(Just a quick question to the ones who are enjoying this story so far: Would any of you like me to start posting chapters of the Nanatsu No Taizia story I've been working on? It's actually part of a series of stories that ties into another anime called Seiken Tsukai No World Break, but the twists will be pretty crazy. Just let me know and I'll post the first 3 chapters this weekend.)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Recollections pt. 2

About 5 minutes passed before Blitz and Red arrived at the training field, where Allison Akiami was laying on the ground sleeping. "We're back sis and I brought the slowpoke!" Blitz said with a sarcastic tone. Allison looked up and saw them there and almost immediately, she jumped to her feet saying "Oh, hi guys! I was just, uh, birdwatching! Hahaha, yeah, birdwatching." Red let out chuckle and shook his head, then said "You don't have to be embarrassed about taking a nap, we all do it from time to time." Blitz then interrupted in a snide remark "Well she wouldn't have resorted to taking a nap if you hadn't taken so long to get here!"

15 minutes of constant joking between the three of them went on, but they eventually all settled down. Blitz then put on a serious expression as he said "So, are you guys ready for training?" Allison and Red exchanged glances before nodding in unison, then the three of them all backflipped away to create distance. Red immediately activated his Sharingan, Allison pulled out a kunai, and Blitz gathered aura that cloaked his entire body. They all then dashed towards each other and began their training, in order to ensure the safety of their home they vowed to get stronger.

Within the meeting hall back in the village, several elders gathered to discuss the recent discovery about Mioki's son. "We can't allow him to live, he'll only end up endangering our homeland." Stated one elder. Another then said "Or maybe we could seal his power away, then no unnecessary bloodshed will take place." The youngest of the elders then interrupted "If I may, there's a suggestion I'd like to throw out there." The eldest of the group looked interested and said "Very well, let's hear him out."

The young elder cleared his throat and said "I propose that we hire a mercenary of sorts and get him to take care of our little problem quietly before the situation escalates. In fact I have someone in mind already." The eldest ran his figures through his beard and asked "Who might that be?" The youngest had a grin on his face when he said "Raijin: The Hunter." Upon hearing that name, the elders grew silent and looked upon the youngest in disdain.

"How could you possible consider someone like him?! He's been a mortal enemy of the Uziha clan for decades!" Said the eldest through a growl. The youngest sighed and calmly said "Well, if you think about it, only he is capable of taking care of our problem. With the way Mioki's son progresses in power, it won't be long before no one can stand up to him." Once again, silence took over the room as the valid reasoning of the youngest set into the minds of the elders.

Back on the training field, Allison, Blitz, and Red laid on the ground looking into the sky. The training field was in ruins and the three of them looked as if they had just fought a war, it was apparent that their training was paying off. Blitz then abruptly broke the peaceful silence with another snide remark, "Yo, Red you need to get your head out the clouds! You weren't as vigilant as you normally are during training." Allison sat up and agreed "You know, he's right. It was like you were lost in your thoughts the whole time, is something bothering you?"

Red still laid there thinking to himself, but Allison and Blitz were both sitting up and looking at him. He then answered "It's about what my mom told me this morning, the news kind of shook me up and I can't stop thinking about it. She said that I might be the reincarnation of the Sage of Six Paths or someone related to him, but I'm not sure if I believe it." Red tilted his head upward and saw both of his friends shocked faces, they looked like they'd seen a ghost. In an annoyed tone Red muttered "You guys really shouldn't read so much into things."

After about 5 minutes of silence, Blitz said "Whoa, whoa, whoa. So you're telling me that you could be..." Allison sat up again and looked at both of them, there was a weird feeling of unease between them. "Oh, come on! You can't really be buying that, I surely don't know if I do." Red stated as he sat up and turned to face Blitz. Now Allison and Red were both looking at Blitz, who then shrugged as if he'd lost interest in the topic. Right as they all stood up and got ready to leave, a Sleath Corp ninja appeared before them.

"Excuse me, but Blitz you've been summoned by the elders for a reconnaissance mission." Said the Sleath Corp ninja. Blitz looked at his sister and Red, then sighed "Ok, I'll be right there." The Stealth Corp ninja then disappeared without a word, but a feeling of sorrow remained. Before setting off, Blitz gave his sister a hug and bumped fists with Red. "See you guys later, I'll be back in no time!" Blitz stated as he walked off the training field.

Allison watched as her brother left, she had a bad feeling about this. Red had a smile on his face because he had faith in Blitz, they'd been friends since they were kids. As Blitz disappeared from their sight, Red felt that ominous chakra again. He tried to hide the look of horror on his face, but Allison caught it. She didn't even have to ask because she knew, in fact, she felt it too.


End file.
